


Poupée

by almayen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: Elle avait toujours critiqué les poupées de Sansa, figées et immobiles, sans volonté ni but, qui se laissaient faire docilement... Mais à cet instant précis, Arya était devenue poupée. Car la sentence avait été sans appel.





	Poupée

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à vous qui arrivez ici !
> 
> Me voici avec ma participation pour le défi n13 de la page facebook ''Bibliothèque de fictions'' qui consistait à placer les mots suivants : tourner, important, plus, monsieur, sentence.
> 
> Après avoir composé un petit OS sur Sherlock (que vous pouvez retrouver sur le profil FF du Comptoir des auteurs) je m'en retourne à mon fandom favoris : GOT *.* et, chose extraordinaire, c'est un OS sur Got mais sans Jaime (ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes). Brrref... bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : tout est à GRRM !

" Qu'on m'apporte sa tête "

La sentence avait été sans appel. Arya aurait dû faire quelque chose. Crier, se débattre - peut-être supplier comme sa sœur, debout sur l'estrade. Elle aurait dû se battre, au moins essayer, peut-être mourir en tentant de sauver son père. Elle aurait dû trouver quelque chose. Elle aurait dû tout faire et ne laisser personne se mettre en travers de son chemin - mais alors que ses idées confuses se précipitaient dans sa tête, et qu'elle même courait vers son père dans un sursaut de désespoir, un grand monsieur la retint.

'Regarde moi'

Arya se débattait. 'Laissez moi passer' Elle ne savait pas si elle avait crié ou bien murmuré ceci. Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle se défasse de l'emprise de l'homme, qu'elle atteigne son père, qu'elle... Elle ne savait pas quoi au juste, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

'Regarde moi'

Alors Arya le regarda. Elle le regarda, et il l'enveloppa de ses bras. Elle aurait dû continuer de se battre, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que tout espoir était perdu.  
Il y eu un silence, puis les cris reprirent. L'homme la souleva et elle se laissa faire – elle avait toujours critiqué les poupées de Sansa, figées et immobiles, sans volonté et but, qui se laissaient faire docilement... Oui, Arya ne pouvait comprendre comment on pouvait décemment accepter de n'être rien d'autre qu'un outil entre les mains d'un tierce, et elle s'était jurée de ne jamais être ainsi. Mais à cet instant précis, elle était devenue poupée.  
Son monde avait tourné au cauchemar, était devenu trop grand pour elle, simple chose sans pouvoir.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, entraînée par l'inconnu, elle entendait au loin la foule qui criait toujours – cette foule qui réclamait toujours plus de sang, qui était friande de punition, surtout concernant celle des autres, comme si leur punition propre ne viendrait jamais.  
Mais alors que l'homme la plaquait contre le mur pour lui couper ses cheveux, Arya se souvint qu'elle n'était pas une poupée. C'était une louve – et Port Réal, Joffrey, Cersei, tout ceux qui avaient assassiné son père s'en souviendraient.  
Eux aussi avaient une punition qui les attendaient.

**Author's Note:**

> PS : La légende raconte que Ned Stark ressuscitera si les lecteurs laissent suffisamment de review... je ne sais pas si elle est vrai, mais pour les trente secondes qu'il faut pour laisser son avis, ça se tente non ? (et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur, et le bonheur partagé ce n'est pas négligeable) ;)


End file.
